It has become common practice in the art of agricultural machinery to provide means for marshalling bales of hay, straw or the like into pre-determined blocks and to provide loaders which are constructed and adapted to handle the blocks so formed as unitary loads. This reduces the cost of handling by largely eliminating manual operatives. It has recently been proposed by Jackson and Avis (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 636,708, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,926) and Munson (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 700,580, now abandoned) to use various means to combine the functions of marshalling and loading into a single machine.